The Price of Victory
by who149
Summary: Takes place after Cerebella's story. The Medici mob has won. Miss Fortune was dead. The River King's daughter had been captured. And Cerebella herself has to face deep issues she has with herself. It seems like the bad guys have won after all. But perhaps there is a sprinkle of hope, before the world plummets even further into hell. My first fic here. Skullgirls.
1. Chapter 1

It was a still night, very eerily quiet actually, despite all the chaos the city had been through just that day. The fight for the skullheart had ended, and even if only one person actually defeated the Skullgirl, nearly all participants had found some sort of epiphany or growth. Sadly, it would appear that the victor whom defeated the Skullgirl, hadn't been too happy with the outcome.

Cerebella sat on the lap of one Vitale Medici, wearing what could only be described as a bunny suit, as if her usual outfit wasn't revealing enough. Vice Versa, the living weapon that served her well, had been flipped inside out. Most would believe this was on Vitale's request, as to complete the sexual outfit forced upon the girl, but sadly it was her decision to wear it like that (though he was the one who suggested replacing the skull for the rabbit head)

Vice Versa had been stained that day, stained with the blood of the first murder she had ever committed… the first of many she would assume. Its a stain that she knows will haunt her for the rest of her life, one that will never wash out. When its time to server her… When its time to serve Vitale she will flip it back, but for now she wants to hide the stain, from her fellow circus performers, from her fans, from her best friend and roommate…and from herself.

She had been so lost in thought that she hadn't really heard anything Vitale had been saying. It was only when she heard him laugh and gave her a casual spank that she snapped out of her trance.

"And as if the day wasn't good enough, Lorenzo told me that they had found the River Kings Daughter. She's in our Custody right now" He said, grabbing a cigar from a tin he had nearby. "And if that wasn't enough, you will never guess where she had been staying whenever she was out"

Cerebella put on the best fake smile she could muster at the moment. She kept reminding herself that this was the man who took her off the street. This was the man who gave her the life she had now. The man who gave her everything she wanted… The man who made her do questionable things on occasion… No! he was a… a good man she kept telling herself, she was sure there was a good reason for the things he does. "Where was she?"

Vitale lit his cigar and began to take an extended smoke before answering. "Why, the same place that old nuisance Ms. Fortune had been hiding out was." Smoke escaped his lips as he spoke, and a shot of pain hit Cerebella's insides upon hearing the cat burglars name. "Not only do we have the River Kings Daughter, but the only person that could have saved her is dead! ha!" He laughed and pulled Cerebella closer. She tried her best not to let any of her guilt show, but she couldn't help but have too look away. All the same, she began to doubt that he ever looked at her face, as opposed too her constantly open cleavage.

"And its all thanks to you…" He said, words that were fire that burnt Cerebella internally. She had made a mistake. She knew this already. She wanted to run, to punch the man. To tell him that she had been wrong to ever help him. To tell him her affection was misplaced… But it was too late. She had already murdered, killed the thief between the fingers of Vice Versa, Squeezed her to death and dropped the remains of her on the floor in front of the remains of the skullgirl. Blood on her hands that will never wash out.

As much as she wanted to leave now. She never can. She was a criminal now, and where else would a criminal stay, but with other criminals. She looked out the window onto New Meridian while she felt Vitale rub her ass, causing her to cringe…Between this and committing more crimes, she suppose that this was the better half of her new life.


	2. Chapter 2

Minette had been locked in an empty vault, kept in solitude while the Medici's work on a ransom from her father. The young Dagonian was still wearing her work apron, having been taken while working, while Nadia was gone. She was scared, but she was sure Nadia would come and save her, with help of some of her father's men.

The vault was spacey at least. Enough for Minette to walk around in the darkness before bumping into one of the metal walls. It had taken her a bit for her eyes to adjust to the darkness, there had only been a little crack of light. Its obvious that this vault was more of a prison then anything else. Minette didn't know of any other vaults that had vents going into it. Seemed a bit counter productive, though the vents had been very small, 6 inches at best. Nadia could easier probably squeeze through there if she went in piece by piece.

She heard the vault door start to open, watched expecting to see her best friend there saving her in record time. But, no, it had been one of the Medici's, a tallish man, rather elder. Minette recognized him from a newspaper article on the Medici family. The article then described an incredibly generous man. A man who funded orphanages, hospitals, and labs. Minette heard enough to know the truth behind the man.

"Hello there, Daughter of the River King" Lorenzo said in a smug voice. Minette stood there and said nothing. Lorenzo decided to continue speaking.

"Well, I'd just like you to know that we had sent the ransom to the River King, And, that we will take nothing less, of his entire estate" He said, this causing Minette great alarm.

"What! No! He'll agree to that!" She shouted, Lorenzo simply just shaking his head.

"He will, if it means the life of his sweet daughter" he replied with a condescending tone.

Minette simply stared at Lorenzo, he thought he won, he thought he was so clever, she smiled in confidence. Nadia was on her way… Nothing would stop her good friend.

Lorenzo saw her smile, and simply smirked back. "Which reminds me. I have reason to believe you are friends with one, Miss Fortune"

Minette's smile faded. "I… heard of her" she said, trying not to blow her friends cover.

Lorenzo simply shook his head, his confident smirk growing. "Well, if that's the case. Then I'm sure it won't be of any shock that she had earlier this day, died."

Minette stood silent, the news would have been a shock if she didn't believe it. Nadia had been a clever one, letting the Medici mob think she was dead. So clever. She would be here soon. She might even come at this moment. So clever. Oh, Lorenzo was still talking.

"My dear brother had even had the opportunity too extract the life gem she had in the center of her" He said watching Minette's eyes fill with fear, and terror.

Minette stood there. She didn't believe it. No, no. How did they know about her life gem? It must have been fake. Nadia had… She had faked it. Put a fake gem… At the center of her stomach. That's something she can do right? She was smart, resourceful, quick on her feet, and perfect! She wasn't dead. Surly she wasn't dead.

"Yes, she was crushed to death by my son's top bruiser. A rather attractive women I might add. If only I was there to hear her scream for her life as she-"

"STOP IT!" Minette finally shouted. "S-She is not dead!" Tears were welling in her eyes, short fits of laughter to hide her pain. "You're lying! And when she does get here! You'll be sorry!"

Lorenzo simply chuckled to himself. "While true this would be the second time we had her killed, I am quiet confident that this time was her last. With no life gem to keep her together, and having been crushed into bloody pieces. The cat won't be here to save her precious fishy."

Minette screamed, and ran straight at Lorenzo, tears in her eyes as she jumped at him. Lorenzo didn't flinch as his right hand, Black Dahlia dropped in between them. She extended her arm and gripped the Fish girl by the throat, lifting her in the air while she struggled.

Lorenzo turned away. "Black Dahlia, make her pay for that. But please, don't kill her. We need her alive for the ransom" He walked away, Black Dahlia's looking down with an evil smile. Minette's screams of pain echoed the upper floor of the building, giving slight joy to Lorenzo as he made his way to his office.

By the time Black Dahlia had finished, she had closed the vault door behind her. Leaving the young Dagonian alone, bruised, bloody, and crying. Crying from the pain, the isolation, the fact her father was about to lose everything because of her, and most of all, crying from the loss of her closest friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Filia had looked up at the Medici tower. She had been nervous honestly, she never did get her memory back. She had to have most of her life filled in by Carol, who had been with her. Carol had been wearing a rather uncomfortable jacket that badly hid most of her new deformities. She had managed to rip the mask off her face, leaving rather ugly scars, but the rest of her body was still rather monstrous, and skullgirl blood still flowed through her.

"I don't know about this" Carol asked, her voice still rough, "are you sure this will work?"

Filia offered an unsure nod, "I believe so." She said looking at the front door of the building. Carol had told her that she was the daughter to someone in the Medici family, and the fact that she used too love rubbing it in other's faces. "If what you say is true, and I'm related... then they'll gladly put money down too help a friend of mine" she said looking over at Carol, who had simply made a worried sigh.

Filia for some reason felt responsible for what had happened to Carol, she wasn't sure why. Carol had assured her that it was Lab Zero's doing, and not the Medici's or Filia's fault. Still, an uneasy feeling in her gut caused her slight pain.

"If you two are going to talk about your feelings all day, at least do it over dinner" Said a very gruff masculine voice from under Filia's hat. Perhaps the uneasy feeling had been hunger, as she had been eating for two, a diet that had been not too kind to her waistline.

"We can eat later Samson." She said to the hungry parasite. "And if you even think about eating anyone in there, I swear I'll go to a barber and see about getting you removed"

"You're no fun, fine, just don't take too long" Samson replied, as Carol and Filia began making there way too the front door.

Once the two made it inside, they were treated too an amazing looking lobby. The colors of gold filled the area as important looking people walked passed them. Filia had looked over at a receptionist, who had been talking too... A rather tall man. Or, not really a man, but a robot of sorts. She watched the lanky automation until he had left the room. Filia was sure she saw a circus performer, a strong man at that. Carol had too nudge her a bit for her too realize that the receptionist had been waiting on her.

"Can I help you?" the women asked. Filia felt nervous. She wasn't sure how important her father actually was, and Carol didn't remember his name. She wasn't sure if the receptionist would even know her name, or believe that she was in fact a Medici. She barely believed it, only having had heard it from someone else. Still, there was only one way too know for sure.

"Um... My name is Filia Medici... I think" She said feeling rather foolish about her added comment. "And this is my friend Carol... I'm here to see... my father?" she said rather unsure.

The receptionist's eyes widened, her face went white. She had picked up the phone at her desk and dialed.

"Hello...Mister Vitale... Yes, I realize you said... I know sir but... um... Sir, its... its your niece sir... uhuh... yes sir... yes Filia. Yes. Okay sir" The receptionist hung up the phone. Looking down at the two girls. "Mister Vitale asks if you could meet him in the penthouse... In about 5 minutes."

Carol and Filia looked at each other. Vitale Medici had been practically in charge of the whole organization. Was she really his Niece? Thoughts began too race in Filia's head. If she had been so important, why hadn't she seen a single missing poster. This whole thing seemed fishy.

Carol and Filia sat down on one of the sofa's in the lobby, next too a tray of food. "I'm starting to not like this" Filia said quietly too Carol, "I think you may have been right... when you said this was a bad idea"

Carol looked back at her friend. "We can still leave now."

Filia just shook her head. "No, not now... Besides, this is our only hope too return you back to normal"

Carol opened her mouth to say something before Samson interrupted. "Damn it. I'm tired of hearing this same conversation. If your gonna just sit there at least feed me that tray of food"

Filia hit her hat, to silence the parasite. Looking around too see if anybody heard. Luckily nobody did. "alright fine, just keep quiet" She picked up the tray of food and began quickly sliding some Fry's in her hat. She examined where the food was from. Little Innsmouth? She had no idea they started too deliver.


	4. Chapter 4

Several hours ago

The catacombs under the cathedral were oddly quiet, and seemed to have a strange echo of silence. It smelled of death and decay, probably due to the pile of corpses and skeletons laying in the center of it. On top of it, the last remains of the Skullgirl Marie laid, her entire right half gone, and the left half slowly deteriorating. Thats what happens when you get your heart ripped out though, luckily she had just enough life force to last for about another half hour, and great to catch up with her good friend who had almost quiet literally crashed in.

Patrica had been smoking a cigar, laying next to Marie on the pile of bones, not really bothered by them in the slightest. She reached into her sleeve and pulled out another one. "Want one?" She offered, Marie only gave a chuckle.

"No no. Those things can be a nasty habit. I heard they could kill you"

Patrica only gave a sad smile and took another huff from her Cigar, "Ah yeah. Don't wanna cut that long life of yours in half, do we?"

Marie didn't say anything, she merely closed her eyes. They both knew she wasn't long for this world. Part of Patrica was glad someone else did it. Even though she was designed too take her out, it would have been difficult, even though she knew she had to do it.

Even Marie had begun too see just how terrible the corruption of the Skull Heart had been, twisting her desire slowly. Her cause having been noble at first, slowly turned into a nightmare.

"So. What do we got?" Patrica asked, casting the cigar butt away, "Another 30 minutes or so before you croak?"

Marie tried to nod, but movement was very hard right now. "Give or take. I'm fortunate to have even this. It was lucky that killed me also crushed a girl who's blood pumped precious life energy. Even without the life gem itself it could keep one alive after death for up to an hour... depending on the state"

Peacock crossed her robotic arms, her robotic eyes scanning the large blood splatter on the ground. "No kidding? So kitty got crushed and was left to die. What did you say this broad wished for?"

"I didn't. She didn't wish"

"oh" Peacock said, nodding. "so she destroyed it? Smart move for a broad who worked for the Medici mob"

"She didn't destroy it either"

Patrica sat up. "Wait wait wait. Are you telling me... she just LEFT the Skull heart there? Is it still here somewhere!?" Patrica was rather alarmed , pulling out an arsenal of guns, weapons, and several bombs from her dress. Avery popped out of her hat with a Tommy gun looking around.

"Relax Patricia. The Skull heart is not here. Another had made a wish."

Peacock put her weapons away and sat back on the corpse pile. "Wait... They can do that?"

Marie very gently moved her head in agreement. "Indeed. The one who was so ruthlessly crushed made a wish with the little bit of strength she had left."

Peacock smirked. "Ah. The Putty Cat wished to live. Lucky girl"

"Interestingly she did not"

"If you're gonna keep correcting me, then why don't you just tell me what happened."

Marie chuckled. "She made a simple wish. One not very specific and easily manipulatable... the sort the Skull heart loves."

"Oh?" Patrica was not liking the sound of this. "We got another Skull girl on our hands don't we..."

"Not yet" Marie assured. "Her wish had been for others, but, there was a hint of selfishness in it... like all wishes are made"

"So?" Patrica said, getting inpatient. "What did she wish for?"

"She wished..." Marie opening her eyes. "For the safety of those she loved."

Now

Peacock stood on an building adjacent too the Madeci's tower. What a needlessly tall building, she thought to herself. She pulled out a comically sized clock from her dress to check the time, hearing quiet footsteps from behind her.

"About time you showed up. I was about to start without you" She said too the trench coated figure behind her. The coated figure pulled out a mechanical bird which flew straight back too Peacocks hat. "Glad you got my message. I was afraid Avery wasn't gonna get it to you in time."

"Lets cut to the chase. I made a promise to my friend, and a little birdie told me that these goons got one of yours. So. You scratch my back? And I scratch yours?"

The figure in the trench coat smiled. Her sharp teeth showing as she threw it off. "It sounds Purrfect" The cat thief said looking up at the tower. She had been clenching her heart, obviously not use too the new one. A strange amount of seriousness was on her face as she stared at the tower, a fire in her eyes.

"I'm coming Minette..."


End file.
